plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 May 2017
06:49 Immortalized! 06:49 How to tame the Big Bad Wolf 101 06:49 We have oreo ice cream here 06:49 You are the creator, you traitor! 06:49 Lemme find it... 06:49 Hey! 06:49 There's no vaccine to cure our dirty needs! 06:50 Mother's day was a week ago where I live 06:50 From now you must build up our machine you die tonight. 06:50 http://prntscr.com/f7s90a 06:51 Build Our Machine is the BATIM song ever. 06:51 We have oreo ice cream cone, oreo ice cream sandwich and oreo ice cream 06:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfD2xyOWm6U 06:51 They really like oreos around here 06:51 They don't here 06:51 Zambie? 06:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YJ-GghSqHA This one? 06:51 I feel like I'm the only one who likes them... 06:51 Get Out is the best Hello Neighbor song. 06:52 idc about hello neighbor 06:52 http://galeri13.uludagsozluk.com/658/nogger-oreo_1412992.jpg 06:52 This one is the sandwich one 06:52 Yeni nogger, seriously? 06:52 Oh god, I though that it said something else... 06:52 Ikr 06:53 It's so close to that other word 06:53 This is the ice cream one 06:53 http://www.cartedor.com.tr/media/urunler/CDO-Classic-2017-2D-OREO.png?v=2 06:53 Hello Neighbour is so bad that i should be Bye Neighbour 06:53 Get it 06:54 Well 06:54 It is better than Fnaf 06:54 Sorry 06:55 Hello Neighbor and FNAf is on the same level for me 06:55 Meh. 06:57 Hello? 06:57 Oh wait TBLO joined 06:58 I didn't notice 06:58 Good 06:58 :O 06:58 sneaky bot 06:59 Does anyone have a jackbox.tv game or sth? 06:59 That board game on steam? 06:59 It's in my wishlist 06:59 It's not only on steam 07:00 It isn't? 07:00 I don't know actually 07:01 Hmm... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7TT6DqyQKg 07:01 I kinda want to play Drawful of Fibbage 07:01 It is available on stuff like PS4 07:01 It is fun 07:01 But I think it isn't online 07:02 It is 07:02 Can you play with other people? 07:02 The dough is probably the tastiest part. :[[]]P @VeX 07:02 Ye 07:02 :P 07:02 Will totally buy it when I get the money 07:03 If one person has it, they can create a room which has a code 07:03 then you go to http://jackbox.tv/ 07:03 And enter your code and username 07:03 Too complicated 07:04 It's not lol 07:04 Everything is complicated for me 07:05 What code 07:05 Some game crap 07:10 We killed chat! 07:10 yay 07:10 Yay! 07:12 (yee) 07:13 (oh) 07:14 yee 07:15 idk why i'm laughing so hard at nothing 07:21 Opening a pack 07:22 I'll probably get shit but whatever 07:22 Yep, shit 07:22 ok 07:23 What did you get? 07:23 5 uncommons and a rare 07:23 Gardening Gloves, Shellery, Vanilla, Lawnmover, Venus Flytrap and HEadstone Carver 07:24 I made a new blog, yee 07:24 DO you have the time to update it everyday? 07:24 Afterall, wikia makes shitty changes everyday 07:25 I do, actually 07:26 Oh okay then 07:26 I only have 3 weeks of school left 07:27 And at this point we basically do nothing there 07:27 What did wikia do this time 07:27 Me too 07:27 But we still have exmas 07:27 We don't this year 07:28 I got shit grades this year 07:28 It'll be a miracle if I pass 07:28 Mine were okay 07:28 Fuck maths 07:28 I suck at it 07:29 Does anyone have that green toolbar? 07:29 I only have it on the phone version 07:29 Ever since the rarity change, people kept getting shit packs. :( 07:30 At the bottom? 07:30 I've got only one legendary since the rarity change 07:30 Yep 07:30 At the bottom 07:30 http://prntscr.com/f7sr3z 07:31 For some reason 07:31 I don't have it 07:31 Wait 07:31 I'm an idiot 07:31 I didn't even notice that show thing 07:31 Until now 07:32 lol 07:33 I forgot about that thing 07:33 This "modern" look they added is also a shitty change 07:33 I've never used it 07:33 The only useful tool is "what links to here" 07:33 The rest is useless 07:34 Another shitty change 07:34 I have that in my bookmark bar, so it's useless for me 07:34 I have a Batch Delete Script 07:34 You can't view everyone in chat 07:34 But I never use it 07:35 Oh yeah, it takes you to the chat lol 07:35 Yep 07:35 I guess they did this to make chat more active 07:36 People would accidentally join and maybe stay 07:36 ^^^ 07:37 I want to see who is on 07:37 BF10 did it once and left immediately. 07:37 I had it happen to me too 07:37 I do not want to go in 07:37 I thought it'd show me who was in 07:37 Renameing Wikia to Fandom was the WORST 07:37 That probably happened to 90% of people. 2017 05 14